Sade
Created by Igor and Sade Plot Renko and Sade go to a date, but sadly confront Homophobic people...But Bubsy and IA Save Renko and Sade. Cast Princess as Sade Jennifer as Renko Usami Paul as Igor the Mii Young Guy as IA Brian as Bubsy Kimberly as Sanae Lawrence as Laughing Jack Transcript Renko: "Sade..." Sade: "Yes?" Renko: "Should we go to a date...?" Sade: "Okay...." Sade: Do Want to go to the Movie to see Avengers: Age of Ultron? I Heard It a Good Movie Renko: Ok... (They Walked To The Movies, when Inside) Random Guy: What Movie Would Like To See? Sade: Avengers: Age of Ultron Please Random Guy: Here are your tickets (She Gave him the Money And They got the Tickets) Random Guy: Ok Injoy your Movie (They When To inside Movie Theater) Renko: I Hope This movie is Good Sade: It Will Be (After The Movies) Sade: Let go to A Fancy Restaurant Renko: Ok (When Inside The Restaurant) (They sit on chairs.) Sade: Oh Renko.... I Love You Renko: Sade I love you Too Sade: Should We Kiss? Renko: Yes... (There Where About to kiss but they're stopped By Laughing Jack, Sade Ex-boyfriend.) Laughing Jack: What the Hell Where About to do? Sade? Sade: Laughing Jack?! I though you Were a Working Trying Trick Kids To Friend You In The End You Kill them.... Renko: What?! Does He do that?! Sade: Yes He Do He Did that many time when I Was Dating Him He Even Kills them in his Abandoned Carnival and He Has many of Dead kids In his Carnival One Time He Lure A Kid From a Chuck E.Cheese's And He killed That Kid I Was Shocked And Scared...I Was scared He Would kill me If I broke Up with him...But One day I Stand up And Was going to break Up With Him Until He Cheated on me with a girl By Name of Laughing Jill!!! So I Broke Up With Him So Jack What are doing here? Laughing Jack: I Was at A date With My Girlfriend But I saw you with this Girl What Her Name? Sade: Her Name is Renko... She my Girlfriend... Laughing Jack: Wait Your Girl Friend!!?? Wait Your Dating!? Sade: Why? Yes, We are. Laughing Jack: That It.... HEY EVERYONE LOOK BOTH OF THESE GIRLS ARE LESBIAN!! Igor: "Is that a big deal? I did create this and i'm not homophobic anymore, i'm nerutal to LGBT Now, so i created this." Laughing Jack: Well It Cause I Miss Sade And Laughing Jill Is No good for me She always B@#ch And Whine About Everything And Stuff to Laughing Jill: Hey!!!! Laughing Jack: Beside There Going to Hell for Being Gay Sade: What The F@#k Did you Say? Laughing Jack: I Said Your gay so will Go Hell Cause it Adam And Eve Not Eve and......... What ever a girl's Name is.... (Sade Wanted To Kick her Ex's a## But Was Stopped by Her lover Renko) Sade: LET ME KILL THAT A##HOLE I WANT HIM DEAD!!! RENKO!!! Renko: No Sade Don't do it Igor: well God Loves Everyone That Mean the The LGBT People Laughing Jack: What ever Sade A Flaming F@## (Sade Wanted Still Kill Him But Was stopped by her Girlfriend Renko) Renko: He Just Making you Mad Sade Category:GoGang Series Category:Transcript